The Prince of the Court: One-shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: She was tired, of being looked down upon because she was a girl. She was tired of getting paid less than a man with equal skills than her and she was tired of the fact that with each year, the clothes seemed to get skimpier than the last. Get married and be a house wife? No thank you.


The Prince of the Court

Summary: She was tired, of being looked down upon because she was a girl. She was tired of getting paid less than a man with equal skills than her and she was tired of the fact that with each year, the clothes seemed to get skimpier than the last. Get married and be a house wife? No thank you.

This idea come up because I was tired of reading stories with the female main character becoming a manager to a High school club or falling in love with one of the players on their team or somebody from the generation of Miracles.

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

Enjoy!

Lena Meyer was a girl who hated the world.

Well.. not exactly the world. but the idealism of it.

Girls were supposed to be cute.

Girls are supposed to be the damsels in distress to be saved.

Girls were supposed to stay at home and take care of the kids and husband.

Girls are supposed to be good at cooking and cleaning.

Girls don't play sports or learn how to protect themselves, let all the men do it for them while they stand back and watch.

To her it seemed like the world had already decided on what she would be like simply because she was born a girl and it didn't help that she came from a traditional family so taking care of kids and having a job was out of the question.

As a child, her pure mind had been stuffed with Disney films, who always taught one message, women should be unhealthy pretty and lack all common sense and always have a man to save her.

She didn't understand why she got so many strange looks when she played with action figures instead of dolls like the other girls.

Teenagehood, was possibly the worst time of her life, the blinds had been pulled from her eyes and she had slapped with a heavy dose of reality, she saw the world for what it truly was.

Girls were expected to dress up, wear make-up, get themselves boyfriends, shop and talk about boys.

Anything other than that, was classed as abnormally.

It was no wonder the girls who were interested in sports in elementary become completely different people in High school, if you don't fit in with the crowd than you were a social outcast.

Lena had tried to seem normal in High school but she hated it, she didn't like the gazes guys sent her way the moment she walked by, as they try to undress her not so secretly.

She didn't like how guys talked about girls like they weren't even people.

She didn't like how she couldn't even try to build a little muscle so she wasn't a weakling, because it was deemed disgusting on a girl but as a guy, it was deemed hot.

So didn't like that it was perfectly fine for a guy to have a six pack but it's odd for a woman to have even on line on his stomach? The only thing, the world seemed to accept was a flat stomach with a curvy waist.

In an act of rebelling she had joined the female basketball club despite her parents wanting her to focus on school and find herself a nice young man to settle down with for the future.

They had left her alone to do her own thing and she was grateful for that.

But when she got out of school, she quickly realized why her parents weren't so open to protest against her playing a sport, they had left that giving her space would eventually make her realize her 'foolishness' and accept the future she was given.

Female sports, were a joke at best, it was something most people realized by adulthood.

You begin to realize that generation after generation of uniform, it seemed that the outfits were getting shorter and skimper, it was true for all female sports.

If you weren't wearing an extremely short skirt than you wore skin tight shorts that showed the roundness of your ass, she can't help but notice that most of the audience who came to her matches were guys who were looking for a good bra shot or panty shot rather than seeing them actually play.

She couldn't understand why guys who were less talented than her were making more than her within a year, nobody said out loud but they all know the truth.

This was a man's world, sure women were becoming more and more open and becoming leading figures, but you just have to ask yourself, why was the change so slow?

If a board were to elect a new president than nobody would be surprised to see a man's hand up but if it was a woman, any success you may have, men would wonder if the women slept her way to the top or she had a man backing her up.

By the age of 25, Lena know how the world worked and she didn't like the world she lived in, already her parents were looking up suiters for her regardless of her opinion, people were actually shocked to find out she was 25 and never had a relationship.

She didn't want to settle down and be ruled over by a man she only just met, why should she live knowing that her career as a Baseball player was over or that any big decision she makes, she have to fly it by the man of the house first.

That she was condemned to producing babies and taking care of them and that's it.

Why should she stay in a world where women were really nothing but second rate citizens and the 'freedom' they were giving was only allowed because a man allowed it.

To her, gender equality was nothing but a joke, the only reason why men appear to be accepting all because they realized it was becoming a very powerful movement and if they try speak out, the world would turn on them in an instant.

After all, it's the hardest thing to make people change their views on something.

Her time of freedom had ended, and now she was waiting to become a Housewife for all eternity and her parents refused to listen to her, there was no point in running, she know they would eventually find her.

For her there was only one solution to this never nightmare.

She hung herself.

Her body wasn't found until morning from a worried neighbor and she didn't expect her act would be on the cover of a newspaper or even talked about on TV, the only mention she got was a small column in a joke of a newspaper next to job lists.

If she was to be reborn, she wished that she was reborn a man or into a world where women only existed and children, were born in a different way than between a man and women.

Well, she managed to get reborn...that was great.

But unfortunately for her, she was still in a world were men ruled, but that didn't stop her from playing basketball, she know by the time she was in High school, she would have no choice but to quit or become a manager because female basketball club were rear than the other world se was in/

She still had the same name as before, but she was born into a rich and high class family, by the age of 3, she met this boy called Akashi Seijuro who was just plain weird, the boy had this 'succeed at everything you do' personality going on.

She called him 'Chibi-Akashi', which made the boy lose his perfect composer and start flushing much her amusement.

They even went to the same elementary school together and even entered the same middle school, the 'friends' he made along the way, seemed to be amazed and yet afraid of her.

She couldn't help but wonder why...was it because she could down a guy with one punch or the fact when bull-shit started happening in the Basketball club she would be the one to make them kiss and make up, by force?

Than disaster struck.

She suddenly collapsed one day and was bedridden for her second year.

None of the Generation of Miracles except for Akashi came to visit her.

So there was she was, her body felling so hot and passing the days in a haze, her parents didn't know what was wrong with her but they prayed that she would get better.

And than something happened.

One day, she developed a lump on her neck.

The doctor was immediately called in, because their parents were concerned that the bump would make it difficult for her to breath, nobody at that moment could have ever guessed what the bump really was, so to their shock he said, after looking at her long and hard and doing several checks to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him before announcing.

"Mr and Mrs Meyer, your daughter has an adams apple"

Wait, what!?

Both adults stared at the man like he was high on drugs and told them he was planning on raping their daughter right in front of them.

"There is no mistaking it" The doctor said, "The lump is defiantly an Adam's apple. Have you been giving her male hormones secretly or do you know anybody who would sneak them into her food?" It was the only way that made sense, he didn't get any request for a sex change especially regarding the daughter.

He was the family own personal doctor.

"N-No" Her mother said, seemly in shock, her little girl was turning into a boy? She was looking ready to faint.

"I suggest you, monitor closely what she eats" The doctor said, "If it is indeed male hormones than it should wear off eventually, call me if there is further development" and the man was gone, he was going to bill her parents later.

He left a room full of three very stunned people in his wake.

But little did he know, this wouldn't be the last visit he would have, as suggested, her parents made sure to be in the kitchen whenever food was prepared for her to make sure there was nothing doggy being put in.

Why would somebody sneak male hormones into her food? it didn't make sense.

Her little sister who had been born in her first year of middle school was always found in her room, as if sensing something big was happening, she didn't complain about the company.

A week later, when she was bathing, she realized that her chest had gotten wider and her boobs were getting smaller, as time went on, more changes started happening to the point this wasn't a one person job anymore.

Clearly something was happening to her and it wasn't due to male hormones being taken in her body.

A group of scientist took her DNA to study and what they saw astounded them, before their very eyes under a microscope, they found her DNA was very much active.

Yes, very lively, it like a child or sugar, it couldn't stay still and as time flow by, they began to see it change, it was obvious to them that this was not drugs doing.

Her DNA was attempting to change form.

It was quiet possible that they had found a new disease in the world.

A disease that changes on gender as they grow older.

Lena suddenly found herself closely monitored, by a group of scientists as she went from change to change.

During the year that was supposed to be her high school debut, the changes were enough to make her easily mistaken for a boy, she now had no chest to speak off when wearing one of her shirts, it was like looking at a flat board, her voice seemed like it was on the verge of breaking and she had grown in leaps and bounds.

She had the frame of a guy but she didn't have the thing that proved she indeed was one, she know it was confusing her little sister who asked if she should call her big brother or big sister.

But now was feeling well enough to go to school.

Which meant that her parents were at a wall, were they going to let her waste away in bed? What about her education? Should they hire tutors? Or should they allow her to go school?

If she went to school what would they tick in the gender box?

Would it be male or female? They had never thought they would face such a problem.

They wanted to tick female, after all, she was born female but they know should would have a very hard time with her classmates, especially when it was revealed her body wasn't like there's own or should they get her to enroll as a boy?

She certainly had the frame for it, but where would she change?

As much as they wanted to hide there daughter from the world, she needed social interaction even with all the hardships that went with it.

But wouldn't it be easier for her if she was enrolled as a boy? Their daughter was tough and they were fully willing to back her up on any issues.

So it was with great amazement that Lena enrolled into a High school as a male student.

In that moment in time, nobody know what kind of monster that would be unleashed onto the male basketball world.

 _One that was unlike any other._

And scene!

Please tell me what you think, review/fav and follow!


End file.
